phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace Disconnected
|image = Candace Disconnected Image5.jpg |caption = Candace, Phineas and Ferb sees her new cellphone broken to pieces. |season = 3 |production = 306A |broadcast = 122 |story = Martin Olson |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |director = Robert F. Hughes |us = June 18, 2011 |international = |xd = July 9, 2011 |pairedwith = "Magic Carpet Ride" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Candace has no choice but to go to her brothers for help after she loses her phone for the fifth time. Unbeknownst to her, the phone that they invent for her has a voice activated phone transfer app that sends her to Easter Island. Meanwhile, back at Evil Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents a "Pick 'Em Up-inator" to pick Vanessa up from class so that he can deal with Sarcastic Norm Head, the Norm head prototype that has an affinity for sarcasm. Episode Summary One day, Phineas and Ferb are planning the most interesting, tallest, and heaviest thing they've ever built. Meanwhile, Candace gets a new phone, but her mom warns her that if she loses her phone one more time, she'd never get a phone again. Eventually, when Candace decides shes going to go see what Phineas and Ferb are doing in the backyard, Candace accidentally slips on a rug and loses her phone. Transcript Songs *Dance, Baby! Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair While Major Monogram and Carl are discussing about the text message on his cell phone, Perry lands in his chair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! and Doofenshmirtz's- ''(deep monotone voice cuts jingle off) basement.'' Memorable Quotes Background Information * Listed on the Disney Channel TV Listings here. * First episode that was shown new in the morning on Disney Channel. * This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on June 17, 2011. * This episode includes the first time Perry smiling since Season 2. * It is never explained what other activity Phineas and Ferb were doing besides building a new cellphone for Candace. * This episode reveals that Buford likes to gossip. * This is Vanessa's first appearance in Season 3. * First appearance of Agent T. Production Information Errors *When the cell phone falls it lands on a pile of leaves, but when Candace sits next to it the leaves are gone. *Agent T puts on his dark shaded brown hat, however, when we see Agent T again, his hat has turned the normal fedora shade of brown used by the OWCA. Continuity *Second time Ferb is referred to as "chatty" ("Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). * Candace says "Meap" again ("The Fast and the Phineas", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Backyard Aquarium"). * The bird that takes Candace's phone appears to be a Whale song-singing double-breasted angle hooper, or at least something similar to it ("Perry Lays an Egg"). Allusions Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Joel McHale as Sarcastic Norm Head }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes